


Secrets Are No Fun

by jutsutenten



Series: Malec AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a dick, Established Relationship, Florist!Magnus, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Secret Relationship, alec is scared of coming out, but then he isn't, izzy is badass, jace also is incapable of ordering pizza, jace is very confused, simon is also kinda stupid, stupid alec, which hurts magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsutenten/pseuds/jutsutenten
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been dating for a while now. Will Alec ever come out?orMagnus and Alec are in a secret relationship!! ft. confused!Jace and badass!Izzy





	Secrets Are No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoy this story. It's my first time writing in 3rd person, so I hope everything makes sense! Don't be afraid to drop a comment or leave a kudos! I love hearing y'all's comments and suggestions. Also, drop me a hi on instagram and tumblr at malec.enthusiast and malecenthusiast! See you guys next time!

6 months ago, Alec Lightwood’s life changed forever. 

As Alec left work during lunch break at work one day, he headed over to the nearest flower shop to buy a bouquet for his sister Izzy, whose birthday party was that night. When he walked in, the aroma of sweetness attacked his nose immediately. What also attacked him, was the sight of a beautiful man sitting behind the counter, reading a book. 

He was definitely of asian descent, with skin the glowed like the sun and when he looked up, his eyes were green and golden and shined. 

“Hi! Welcome to Warlock Flowers, how may I help you?” the beautiful man said with a smile. 

Angel, his smile was the cutest thing Alec had ever seen. That smile can can cure cancer. 

Alec realized he had been staring at him for a minute like a creep. “Uh… I need to buy a bouquet…” 

“Of course darling! Let me show you our best ones…” the man starts to scramble around grabbing flowers and sticking them into a pot. When he finished, he presented them to Alec. 

“Ta da!! Is this good enough for you?”

Alec barely spares a glance at the flowers. “Y-yeah they're perfect.”

“Great! Come on over and I’ll ring you up!” Alec’s face suddenly heats up as he walks over to the counter. “How much?” Alec asks.

“For you? Nothing,” the beautiful man replies.

“Are you serious? I can't just take it for free!”

“Hmm okay. I want your number then. Any maybe a date?”

“W-well I don't even know your name.”

“Oh! Magnus Bane at your service, darling. And you?” 

“A-alec. Lightwood. Alec Lightwood.”

“Now we know each other. How bout that number, then?” 

Alec freezes. “O-oh um yeah sure.” Alec is an idiot. He writes down his number and handed the paper to the beautiful man- Magnus.

“You’ll be getting a text about that date”, Magnus says and winks. Alec quickly grabs the bouquet and leaves the store. As he’s walking back to his office building, his heart starts pounding and his mind racing. He couldn’t believe it. He has a date. A date!!  
\--------  
Now, 6 months later, Alec is lying on the couch of his boyfriend’s apartment while his boyfriend is cooking dinner. On his chest lies Chairman Meow, Magnus’ cat. He’s napping contently as Alec’s fingers stroke his fur. 

“Darling! Dinner’s ready!”

Alec gets up and heads on into the kitchen where Magnus has laid out an array of dishes ranging from lobster tails to rotisserie chicken. 

“Whoa Mags, who are we feeding?” Alec says, shocked by how much food Magnus has prepared.

“Well, I have to feed you, and I thought you could take the leftovers and eat it at work tomorrow so you aren’t stuck with a lousy sandwich.” A blush rises to Alec’s cheeks, and he’s grateful that his boyfriend is so thoughtful. 

During dinner, it’s a combination of laughs and kissed between the couple. Having a boyfriend who can cook is such a plus. 

“Maybe next time, you can bring your siblings over and I’ll cook for them” Magnus says and his words send Alec into shock. His siblings don’t know he has a boyfriend. They don’t even know that he’s gay-yet.

“Mags… you know I’m not out to them yet…” 

“I know, but it’s been half a year. Don’t you think it’s time?

“Well yeah, I have been thinking about it, and I know that Izzy and Jace will still love me, it’s just that…”

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

“No, no! Of course not! I love you, Mags. Nothing is going to change that. I think you’re right. I do want to come out. We’ll do it together, okay. I think it’s about time you met my siblings. Although they’re a lot to handle.

“Darling, have you seen me? I think I can handle them.” They both chuckle and spend the rest of the evening all lovey dovey.  
\------  
\------  
Alec leaves Magnus’ late that night, after hours of cuddling and soft kissing on the couch. He didn’t want to go, but if he didn’t go home his siblings would get suspicious. As Alec enters the door, pretty late, he walks into the sight of both Izzy and Jace standing behind the door, arms crossed.

“Uh what are you guys doing?” Alec asks, confused.

“Do you know what time it is mister? What were you doing this late? You didn’t answer your phone, we were worried sick!” Izzy replies.

Alec forgot he put his phone on silent when they started eating dinner.

“Oh, I was just, uh, having some drinks with some co-workers. Catching up,” Alec lies.

“Uh-huh. And Simon doesn’t count as a co-worker?” Dang it. Alec forgot Simon, his sister’s boyfriend, worked at the same office as him. Now it’s suspicious that he didn’t invite Simon to go out drinking as well.

“I just assumed you guys would be together,” Alec tries to recover.

Izzy and Jace both give him suspicious looks, but their hesitation is enough for Alec to slip by them and head into his room. 

As he enters his room, Alec closes the door and breathes a sigh of relief. He almost got caught. He’s going to tell them. But not without Magnus, so not yet.  
‘Made it home. Almost got caught by the sibs. Love you, goodnight.’ is the last thing Alec sends to Magnus before he gets into bed and falls asleep almost immediately.  
\--------  
The next day, Alec gets up early to take a shower since he didn’t last night. He leaves the house quickly, to avoid his siblings interrogating him again. Izzy and Jace are not morning people.  
As he walks into the office, he suddenly remembers that he forgot his leftovers at Magnus’ place, and he didn’t make a sandwich that morning. He hopes he can bully Simon into giving him some food. By the time lunch rolls around, Alec is starving. Someone then knocks on the door of Alec’s office.

“Hi Alec, someone is here to see you. He’s at the front” Raj, an assistant, says.

Confused at who it could be, Alec gets up and ignores the rumbling in his stomach. When he nears the front, he catches sight of his boyfriend, with his colorful clothes hidden underneath a white apron that says ‘Warlock Flowers’. 

“Hey Alexander, you forgot your lunch darling.” Alec quickly looks around to see if anyone heard Magnus call him ‘darling’. Magnus hands him his lunch, and is going in for a kiss when Alec abruptly pushes him away, and sticks his hand out in between them. 

Magnus is confused, and a little hurt, as he eyes the hand between them. He shakes it softly, and looks up into Alec’s eyes, which seem to be avoiding Magnus’. Magnus’ eyes show hurt and betrayal, and he walks away without looking back. Alec words of ‘wait, babe, please stay!’ never seem to make it out of his mouth. 

As Alec returns to his office to eat his lunch, yet another knock on the door surprises him. This time, it’s Simon, Izzy’s annoying boyfriend. 

“Hey Alec, I saw you didn’t have a lunch this morning. Want to go eat somewhere together? Oh…” Simon’s words die as he sees Alec sitting at his desk, a container of food already half eaten. 

“Where did you get that? I swear you didn’t have it this morning. It smells really good!” Alec only blinks at him. “Did someone bring that for you? I know it wasn’t Izzy because one, she would’ve brought something for me and two, there’s no way Izzy could’ve made that” Simon continues. 

“Leave, Simon.” Simon squeaks and hurries back out the door. Alec looks down at his meal again, and hopes that wouldn’t be the last time he saw his boyfriend.  
\--------  
When Alec gets home after work that night, he goes straight into his room. He’s sent many messages to Magnus, and he’s gotten no reply.

‘I’m sorry Mags, but you know I can’t do that kind of stuff at work. You know Valentine, I’d get fired’ 

‘I love you’

‘Can we please have dinner tonight’

‘Can we please talk? This is just a misunderstanding.’

Alec groans in frustration and lays back onto the bed.  
“Hey Alec, can I come in?” It’s Isabelle. She doesn’t wait for Alec to answer and just opens the door. 

“I heard something very interesting from Simon today. Is there something you want to tell me?” Izzy says.

“No” is all Alec replies.

“Really? What did you have for lunch today? I know you didn’t make anything this morning, because we have nothing at home, you didn’t take the lunch I set out for you, and you rejected Simon’s offer of going out. Quite rudely, I might add. Is there something you’re hiding? Or a someone? Girlfriend?” 

Alec only lays still in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Okay then. Boyfriend?”

Alec suddenly jolts up looking at Isabelle, suspiciously. If Magnus isn’t going to talk to him, might as well tell her. “Yes?” he says, almost questioning, not sure how she’s going to react. 

“You know it doesn’t matter to me right? I will love you no matter who you are. To be honest, I’ve had my suspicions for a while now. Now I wanna know everything! What’s his name?”

“It’s Mag-“

Alec is cut off by a ringtone. Magnus’ ringtone. 

“H-hello?” Alec answers.

“Is this Alec Lightwood?”

“Y-yeah. Why, is something wrong?” His heart starts to beat rapidly. Did something happen to Magnus? 

“I’m Catarina Loss, a friend of Magnus. You might want to come over to his apartment. And quickly.” His heart skips a beat.

“Okay, I’m on my way.” He ends the call and turns to Izzy.

“I have to go.” Is all he tells her.

“Why, is something wrong?” she pesters.

“I’ll explain later. I just have to go quick.” 

“I’m coming with you.”

“Fine. Hurry.” Alec grabs his keys and they run out of the house, right past Jace who is walking in the door.

“Hey where are you guys going?” he yells, but no one seems to hear. “What the hell am I supposed to eat for dinner then?” he says to no one but himself.  
\--------  
Alec makes it to Magnus’ apartment in 7 minutes, a trip that usually takes 20. It was a miracle he didn’t get pulled over by the cops. Him and Izzy rush inside, right past the doorman, who is snoring, and straight into an open elevator. Waiting for the elevator to reach Magnus’ floor feels like forever, but they finally make it. When he knocks on the door, barely a second passes by when the door swings open, a pretty woman with dark hair on the other side.

“Thank goodness you’re here. He’s your problem now.” is all she says as she grabs her coat and bag and runs out the door and into the same elevator Alec and Izzy came up in. 

Alec is confused as to why she just left Magnus, her supposed friend, but he just steps inside with Izzy in tow, not sure what to expect. What he definitely didn’t expect was to see Magnus on the floor, laying against the couch, with beer bottles all around him and him stroking the Chairman. 

Chairman looks terrified and ready to escape at any moment. Magnus looks up when he hears footsteps, and his face brightens when he sees Alec.

“Alexander! And female version of Alexander! What are you doing here?” Magnus screams excitedly.

“Magnus… how much have you had to drink?” Alec is astonished as he counts the bottles around him, which are at least 20.

“Oh silly, they’re not all mine! I think Raphael and Ragnor were here earlier, and Cat! Oh no, where did Cat go? Did she escape?” 

“She left, Mags…” Alec explains, then remembers that Izzy is still there with them. “Izzy, this is my boyfriend, Magnus.”

“Yeeeesss Alexander is my wonderful, beautiful boyfriend! I love him sooooo much! Don’t you love me too darling?” 

Alec is taken aback at how similar Magnus is to a panda.

Magnus takes Alec’s hesitation the wrong way and his smile drops. Tears threaten to spill over.

“No no don’t start crying Mags! I love you! I love you so much! Aren’t you proud of me? I came out to Izzy! And she still loves me, just like you said she would.” 

“Then it’s because you’re embarrassed of me, isn’t it? You didn’t want them to know that I’m a bisexual man who wears makeup?” Magnus cries, a quiver in his voice. Alec looks at his boyfriend in surprise, having no clue where he got those ideas from. Is this what he’s been feeling like? Is this because of his past relationships? Because of Camille?

Alec’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud smack to his head. Even Magnus is surprised that Izzy just hit her brother.

“Are you serious Alec? Are you fucking serious? Who gave you the right to treat your boyfriend like this? Are you out of your damn mind? I can’t believe it. My big brother, who always protected me from guys like this, who tear people down, does this to his own boyfriend. I hope you’re proud Alec. I hope you’re fucking proud that you broke this sweet man’s heart, just because you were too scared to talk to me, or even Jace!” Isabelle finishes her rant and finds both Alec and Magnus looking at her in shock.

“You’re right, Izzy. Mags, I’m so sorry. I never knew you felt this way. I hope you know that I’ll never be ashamed of you. I’m proud of who I am and I’m proud of us so please, please if you’ll still love me, we can have dinner with my family this weekend and tell everybody else. 

Magnus is at a loss for words. 

Izzy leans over to whisper to Alec, “That was good, big bro. I’m going to leave you guys now.”

She strides out the door, leaving Alec and Magnus staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Oh Alexander, I love you so much!” Magnus leaps into Alec’s arms and wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, bringing Alec down for a kiss. They kiss slow and sensually, heads moving as if they’ve been doing this forever. Alec picks Magnus up by the waist and leads them into the bedroom, their lips never separating. Then the door closes.  
\--------  
Izzy arrives back at their house, and she exits from Alec’s car. (She swiped his keys while she was leaving. He’s not going to need them). When she enters, she finds Jace on the couch, eating a bag of chips and watching a basketball game on TV. 

“Finally! Where have you been? I’m starving, and there’s nothing to eat!” He says as he springs up out of the couch.

“Seriously? You couldn’t pick up the phone and ordered a pizza? Are both of my brothers idiots?” Izzy sighs in exhaustedly. 

“Oh yeah, where’s Alec? I saw you guys go out together and you just drove his car back.” Jace says, very confused. 

Izzy picks up the phone so she can order pizza. “As of this very moment? Probably shagging his boyfriend.” She says, and walks into the kitchen as she starts speaking on the phone.  
Jace blinks once. Twice. 

“Alec’s gay? How come no one ever tells me anything?” He whines.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i actually meant for alec to apologize with flowers: purple hyacinth for forgiveness, red roses for love, and pink peonies for happy life but it totally slipped my mind whoops im sorry


End file.
